Labyrinth II: Sarah's Return
by returntolabyrinth
Summary: You know the tale. A girl who fell in love with a story. A king who fell in love with a girl. The adventure. The fear. The heartbreak..... But what came next?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sarah's Return_**

**_Labyrinth II_**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere on the edge of your imagination, there is a Labyrinth. If you shut your eyes very tightly you can glimpse it, for just a moment. It twists and turns like wicked thoughts, and no one - no man, woman, or child - ever reached its centre.

Until Sarah.

Sarah Williams; the mortal girl who had dared to defy the King of the Goblins. The girl who had gone into the depths of the Labyrinth and returned unscathed with her infant brother. Almost six years later, she was still a legend within the labyrinth walls.

There standing within the walls of Goblin Town, is the castle of Jareth, the goblin king. A most fearsome creature that has complete dominion over the truly backwards place. Faerie or fiery, troll or termite, all quiver at the mere mention of his name.

When they hear of his mid afternoon walks, all clear out of his way, out of pure panic at what he shall do next. His temper had always been on the rather cruel and unexpected side, but after Sarah's departure it had worsened slightly.

To look upon Jareth, one would think him a rather handsome man with a lovely mane of tri blonde hair, and an air of dark dignity that suited him, if not making him appear rather stand offish. With a figure so tall and slender one would think him almost delicate or harmless, until met with his volatile temper.

But his eyes are what frighten and entrance, seeming more intense than anything. They could take your very breath away.

They had seemed that way to Sarah.

But of course, you know this. You know of Sarah's intrigues and adventures, and of the goblin king's affection for her. You know of her strength and her weakness. You know of the power of her imagination and the power of friendship and real love. And you know of her ultimate refusal of the Goblin King.

But, surely you must have wondered what then? Did Sarah return for good? Did the Goblin King truly care for her, or was it another game? So many questions.

And now, dear readers, you shall learn what came next.

**Note:** My introductions are always rather short, but I promise they will get longer. And no, I'm not basing this off of the comic - this is just how I wanted the sequel to go! Less Toby, more Sarah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nobody saw the girl, her face white in the harsh light, hair colored dark chocolate against her jacket, nobody heard her as she glided over to the copier, past the rows of cubicles. But the girl saw and heard everything.

"Roger is getting a fifty dollar raise," a nasally voice was complaining to her a co-worker. "And he does half the work I do!"

"Fine!" another voice was barking into the phone. "If you want to set up the launch yourself then do it! I wash my hands of it." Then came the unmistakable slam of the receiver down on the phone.

The girl moved slowly from the photocopier toward the far side of the office, past where a gathering of figures chuckled lowly amongst themselves. She was concentrating. Each deliberate step took her nearer to her purpose. Her hands were open, and held  
slightly in front of her, one grasping a small paper tightly.

She approached the office door, tapping gently and waiting for a reply. Pushing the hair from her face, she entered as she heard the older woman's shrill welcome. She prepared herself for the onslaught of the false niceties she obviously believed to be key in keeping employee's happy, when in reality it just irritated them beyond belief.

"Ah, Miss Williams," this high pitched comment was accompanied by a large, false grin. Teeth so white they stuck out awkwardly against the woman's fleshy face. "Glad to see you have that memo photocopied, and so promptly!"

"Yes Mrs. Weiser." Sarah gave a half hearted smile, handing her the paper and awaiting further instruction. The older woman scanned the paper at her leisure, analyzing every letter, a faint smile still on her plump lips.

_Side effect from her latest facelift_, Sarah mused darkly.

Mrs. Weiser was a hard headed businesswoman, who had taken over the running of the publication house when her younger sister passed on. It had been doing rather well financially, but when Mrs. Weiser (Rita to her friends) had come on board, everything had gone up. Employee's had benefits, and they were happy. She'd been featured in Time.

At least, that's what Sarah was told by the other intern, Jackson during coffee breaks. Being that Sarah was merely interning at this publication house a few days a week, she was the ultimate gopher. Sent to do whatever her superior felt, even if on a whim, was appropriate. She knew that she should be grateful, and she tried her best to be. The co-workers were more than nice, but she was in the end simply an intern.

Rita suddenly turned her large, protruding eyes upon Sarah, giving her another lipstick clad smile that Sarah couldn't help but find uncommonly phony. And she knew phony.

"How is your mother?"

_Stepmother_.

"Oh, just fine," Sarah replied evenly, feeling as if she were twelve and talking to a friend's parent instead of a twenty one year old interning at a prominent publishing house.

"Good. Good."

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to maintain an air of professionalism. "She told me to tell you that this Sunday at your place sounds just fine." She hid a slight cringe, "and she'll bring the dip."

"Oh, wonderful!" The woman trilled clapping her weathered hands together, the large rings on almost every finger clacking together as she did so. She offered a bright "I'm so looking forward to that!" before launching into some anecdote that Sarah promptly tuned out of.

Sarah had gotten this internship at the publishing house, her last year of university, not only of her own volition and interest in becoming an author someday, but because her stepmother, Karen was good friends with Mrs. Weiser and thought she was doing Sarah a favor.

In all honesty, Sarah had been touched that her stepmother had gone to all the trouble for her. They still weren't the best of friends, but there was a level of respect that both had grown to adopt over the years.

The clock on the wall of Mrs. Weiser's office was clicking softly, and Sarah was almost convinced that it was going backwards. For a moment she was reminded of something from years ago, but she quickly shook it off.

"Well, that's all I can think of," Mrs. Weiser was finishing, causing Sarah to snap to attention.

The woman looked to her watch dramatically, squinting because it wasn't fashionable to wear glasses and she'd never got the trick of contacts. "Ah, almost five. I think that's all for today, Sarah, thank you."

"Sounds good," Sarah said with a small nod, giving the woman a small smile of thanks. "See you Tuesday."

Five minutes later, Sarah was heading down the staircase of the building, happy to be leaving when she heard her name being called. She turned to view Jackson, the other intern, making his way down the steps as well.

"Heading home?"

"Yep," Sarah gave a large yawn to indicate her fatigue. Jackson didn't seem to notice and instead nodded vigorously.

"So, I was thinking," he offered with a shy duck of his head. "Are you free Saturday? There's this new-"

"I actually have a huge paper due Monday," Sarah interrupted with a small wince, as if her answer actually pained her, when it was quite the opposite. "And I haven't even started. Isn't that horrible?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a nonchalant shrug. "Too bad. Maybe another time."

"For sure," Sarah said, distractedly glancing out the large windows at the front of the building. With a small smile in his direction, Sarah gave him a small wave. "See you Monday?"

"Yeah."

Sarah nodded and smiled once more before rushing down the stairs and out of the building, trying her best not to look as if she was running from him. All at once her cell phone rang, and she scrambled to open it as she pushed the heavy doors open.

"Hello?"

"Goblin."

"Huh?"

"Goblin."

Sarah paused a moment as she pushed the door to the office open, shielding herself slightly as a light drizzle of rain greeted her. Suddenly the voice was all too familiar and it threw her off.

"Toby? Who taught you how to use the phone?"

"Mum showed me the Sarah button."

_Speed dial._

"Right," Sarah tried her best to flag down an oncoming taxi without clumsily falling into the gutter. It passed her with ease and she groaned darkly. "Sorry, what did you want about goblins, Toby?"

"Sarah," Toby chastised in that adorable six-year-old way of his. She smiled softly, imagining him standing there with that pout of his, looking at the phone. "'Member? You said you'd get me a Halloween costume."

"So?" Sarah glanced around for a cab. "Oh, you want a goblin costume?"

"Uh huh."

Suddenly a taxi appeared out of the mist, like some magical carriage. Sarah's arm waved like mad, and in desperation she almost jumped in front of it. Seeing as it slowed, Sarah felt her mood brightening already, despite the weather.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry Tob, I'm here. Yeah, we can buy you a costume when I get there."

"Hey lady," the cabbie was frowning thickly. "You getting in or what?"

"Okay, Toby," Sarah launched herself into the cab, desperate to get home where it was nice and warm and cubicle free. "I'll be home soon. Bye."

Looking to the disgruntled taxi driver, Sarah informed him of her address and quickly sank into the almost welcoming -of not badly worn- confines of the back seat. She'd been on her feet all day, filing, transporting, photocopying. She was glad for the reprieve. Suddenly images of Jackson's downcast face entered into her mind, and she sighed softly.

"I should have said yes," Sarah muttered to herself. Jackson was nice, nice looking, well behaved, good haircut. Really, he was a decent guy.

But Sarah always seemed to have troubles with dates. It's not that she didn't get asked, it was something else. Something else that made her not want to date. She couldn't quite accurately pinpoint what it was. The boys were always nice, and she always found them attractive. But they were missing a certain quality that she couldn't seem to name. And there was something else...a feeling in her stomach she couldn't figure out.

"I'm going to say yes," Sarah suddenly decided then, crossing her arms authoritatively. "On Monday, if he asks me somewhere, I am going to say yes."

Sitting in silence Sarah went over her plans for the weekend thinking of how she'd get everything done, when suddenly a bright eyed little boy entered into her mind causing her lips to curve into an unconscious smile. She leaned forward impetuously, looking to the cab driver.

"Sorry, I actually just have to make one stop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah stood outside the home of her childhood, looking fondly to it a moment in quiet remembrance. Its white shutters and welcoming old world feel touched her. She could almost envisage herself at fifteen, running home in despair with Merlin nipping at her heels. Her stepmother's face as she saw her stepdaughter, late to baby-sit for Toby.

This was the house where _it_ had happened.

Sarah shook her head, trying to clear it of familiar feral eyes and a haunting voice that was as soothing as it was terror-inducing. There was a sudden chill in the air accompanying the setting sun. She had to stop thinking about it. She had to stop thinking about him. But it was always easier said than done.

She could admit to herself, at her most hidden moments, that sometimes in his dreams he was there. Lingering like a shadow in the background. When she read of far off lands and adventure, there was a surging feeling no one but she could understand. And when her dates went in for apathetic good night kisses, her mind drew to him. Always him. And yet, not always him. Who was he? Did she even know? A name that was all she knew of him for sure. Jareth.

As if she'd spoken aloud, a burst of wind twirled around her, whipping her hair in all directions. She drew the collar of her jacket together under her chin, wincing slightly at the suddenly gust. Though in the breeze, she thought she heard her name being whispered by a haunting voice, laden with secret promise. _Sarah_.

Stop it.

She had important things to think about now. Real things. Things that would affect her. She had a paper to write, she hadn't been lying to Jackson about that. The paper she'd yet to even think about, let alone start. Life was so busy, so rushed, so real.

Sarah thought back to her crowded dorm room back at school, suddenly more thankful than ever that she was back here. Back somewhere familiar and homey and slow paced. Somewhere warm and inviting. She knew they'd be happy to see her, they would shower her with hugs and kisses and 'we missed you''s and she would smile and forget that she was a grown up living an hour's drive from home. She sighed a moment before picking up her bags, and heading towards the house.

"Sarah!"

The door to the large house suddenly bust open, and a fair haired child with bright eyes was grinning, the light from the foyer shining behind him, giving him an almost angelic look. He rushed to embrace her around the middle, tightly as most children do. Embracing with such obvious need. With hands full, Sarah placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Let me put this stuff inside," she offered with a grin as she viewed him eagerly jumping from foot to foot, clapping his little hands. "And I'll see about a costume for you."

Toby cheered emphatically, dancing in front of her as they entered the warm house. Karen and Toby were obviously baking cookies and Sarah sighed merrily at the scent. There was something so relaxing about coming home, even if it was to a family that was just as busy as she was. Her dad and Karen at the office, Toby in grade one and after school programs. A familiar figure caught the corner of her eye just then.

"Hey dad."

"Hey honey," he offered as he entered into the foyer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hard day at the office?"

"Funny," Sarah rolled her eyes, dropping her bags to the floor.

"Remember to hang up your jacket!" Karen called from the kitchen. Sarah and her father exchanged a bemused glance before Sarah tossed her jacket over the arm of a nearby chair.

Minutes later, cookie and purse in hand, Toby and Sarah made their way up to Sarah's old room, which was still quite a shock to those who knew her. Her fanciful drapes had been taken down and sold in a garage sale last summer. Her toy bears and other stuffies had been packaged and put into storage long ago. Her costumes shoved into the back of her closet, to be fondly looked upon but never again worn.

She did still keep her music box, however. It sat perched upon her desk, almost aching to be played. Her toys desiring for one last chance to be showcased. Her childhood almost protesting for another chance. Her room was a nice shade of white and green, a very odd shade of green the man at the paint store had noted when she picked it out. She hadn't cared. There had been something comforting in it.

Looking around now she was pleased to note that the room was fairly clean and orderly, which meant no one had been messing about in it. Toby had already rushed ahead to her massive bookshelf, trying his hardest to grab her decorative bookend.

"No," Sarah commanded gently, taking his hand from it and leading him over to some stray toys he'd already left behind, much to her chagrin. "Remember? You have to be gentle with my stuff."

Toby nodded, already drawn to the other side of her room at something else shiny and bright. She gave a lighthearted shrug, wiping the cookie crumbs from her fingertips as she drew over to her dresser, opening it slightly.

Her hands touched the manuscripts gently and she closed the drawer once more. She did this every so often, making sure that her stories were still there. She was often paranoid they'd be stolen.

There was one story, however, that Sarah would never sell. One that she had taken laborious pains to write hours after her return from the Labyrinth. Wanting to capture every detail of her adventure. Only six years later and her memory was extremely fuzzy. She tried her hardest to remember everything, but it was extremely hard.

Some days it seemed like it had all been a dream.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing as Toby flipped through one of his picture books. She smiled tenderly, watching his little lips move furiously as he pretended to read. It was strange to think that she had ever loathed him so. She went to the new bag on her bed, the plastic crinkling as she pulled something from it, slipping it over her face.

"So," Sarah said, trying her best to sound enthused, even though she was near exhaustion. Toby's head shot up, and his eyes brightened. "About this goblin costume..."

She suddenly whirled around, her hands poised like claws, her body hunched and contorted as she gave out a low moan of terror. The mask itself wasn't too frightening, large bug eyes, fleshy lips and a long nose with a large wart on the end stared back at the young boy.

But for Toby, it was enough. With a mighty shriek of terror, the poor boy had rushed from the room, screaming for his mother and father as Sarah watched, open mouthed a moment.

"I've obviously still got it," Sarah muttered, tossing the mask onto her bed. She groaned gently as she heard her stepmother's shrill voice from down in the kitchen. She knew she'd better go and settle things while she could.

With a dramatic move (for there were some things of her past that she couldn't seem to shake) to the bedroom door, Sarah prepared to head down to the kitchen to face her family when something drew her eyes to the window. Something that made her heart miss a beat, leaving her nearly breathless.

There, resting on the nearby branch was the owl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sarah?" Her father inquired at dinner that night. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

Sarah looked back to her dinner, pushing her peas around the plate absently. Her mind was elsewhere completely. It was still up in her bedroom, with the owl outside the window. She'd seen many owls in her day, since the time of the Labyrinth, but none had been this white. This familiar.

_Why is he here?_

Sarah's eyes suddenly darted across the table to Toby. Little, vulnerable Toby, sitting there shoveling chicken into his mouth at a mad pace. Sarah felt her stomach tighten. Was he coming back for Toby? To finish the job? She felt her pulse quicken at the thought of him being taken again. He looked up to her, feeling her gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sarah muttered, looking back to her dinner. _This is idiotic. It's just an owl. Sitting on a branch. Looking at the house...because that's what owl's do for God's sake! _

"So," Karen offered with a wide grin. "How's the internship?"

"Oh, just great." Sarah forced a smile, trying to scrap the image of the owl resting outside her window. Waiting for her. _No. Not waiting. Just sitting. Just an owl, sitting._

"And school?" Her father looked interested.

"Oh, just...you know. Basic school stuff." Sarah looked back over to Toby, wondering how on earth she'd be able to protect him against the Goblin King. Karen suddenly stood, gathering Toby in her arms as he yawned.

"Time for bed, little man. Say goodnight."

"Night."

Sarah watched in silence as the two moved from the kitchen table, heading upstairs. Sarah's father turned, about to question Sarah about her odd behaviors when she suddenly began to eat furiously, pausing every now and again for a drink of the water next to her plate.

"Thanks for dinner."

And she was gone.

Rushing up the stairs two at a time, her heart and pulsing pounding. The blood rushing in her ears. He couldn't be here. It couldn't be. She hadn't called. This wasn't how it worked! He was never supposed to come back!

Eyes wide, Sarah rounded the corner to her old bedroom.

The owl was gone.

The owl was gone and Sarah felt herself becoming giddy with relief.

_What was I thinking? Of course he'd never come back. It was just an owl!_

Still, something felt slightly out of sorts. Stealing into the hallway, Sarah eyed the crack in Toby's door. A soft glow illuminated her brother and stepmother, side by side on Toby's bed. The latter was nearly asleep and the former, murmuring words she read from the book in her hands, Sarah assumed, though she couldn't make out the tomb.

Karen glanced over to Toby, then seeing his sweet slumber, kissed his head tenderly, placing the book beside his bed as Sarah tiptoed back to her own room, and her fears for the moment put on pause.

Her thoughts soon drifted however, under the circumstances, to friends she had left behind. Friends that had never seemed to visit her after that night of jubilation and victory.

"Hoggle," she whispered absently, looking to her barren room. Nothing of her childhood remained, and for the first time in a long while this troubled her.

She had beaten Jareth that night in the labyrinth, and her friends had promised to come when she called. They have given their word. Sarah felt her throat becoming choked, and she tried to swallow thickly. That was growing up for you, she mused darkly. Life is rarely fair. Where'd she heard that one before?

She let her eyes drift to the mirror at her vanity then, seeing the slightly older version of herself staring back at her with vacant eyes. Twenty one. God, had she ever imagined herself so weary at this age? Did she ever imagine she'd look so...exhausted with life?

She shook herself from the thought, and grabbed the paper at her desk. Minutes later, she was heavily invested in the paper due that week when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Her stepmother's dyed blonde coif entered the room first, accompanied by her bright face, looking hopefully to her stepdaughter.

"Sarah," Karen said with a small smile. "I was wondering if you'd mind watching Toby for a few hours? If you can spare it? Your dad and I wanted to catch this movie our friends keep talking about."

"No problem," Sarah nodded, motioning towards the array of paper on her bed. "I've got a huge paper to do, so I definitely won't be going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Karen gave a bright grin, "I can call a sitter-"

"No," Sarah shook her head emphatically. She may not adore her stepmother, but things were much better than they had been. The Labyrinth had changed a lot of things. "Not a problem. I'll check on him after this paragraph."

"Thanks so much," Karen gave a smile and within ten minutes Sarah could hear the sound of their car pulling out the driveway and heading off to the movie theatre.

For just a moment, it reminded Sarah of her youth, and how she'd hear the familiar tires of her father's car crunching over leaves as he headed off to see one of her mother's shows. She was always at home, too young to accompany him. Breaking from this unwelcome nostalgia, Sarah stood, arching her back, and looking to her door.

_I should check on Toby_.

She took a step outside the bedroom door, glancing down the hallway to Toby's room. A thin shaft of light shone from under his door; the only light she could see. Now being almost alone in the house, it began to take on another life. No longer was it the cozy abode of her childhood. The shadows of the twilight gave it a sinister air, and she was almost frightened to proceed.

_Stop being so foolish._

She couldn't help it though. What lurked in the shadows, waiting for her? What creature may await her when she reached Toby's room? Would he be there? Would he come to collect her dear half brother? With a deep intake of breath, Sarah entered into the dim hallway, walking much faster than necessary towards the end of the hall, pushing the young boy's door open to reveal-

A sleeping Toby.

Sarah almost laughed as she saw Toby sleeping on his back. His covers were tossed about his bed and his mouth open as he inhaled and exhaled softly. How sweet and trusting children can be, even in slumber.

"Oh Toby." Sarah smiled gently, pulling his blankets around him and stroking his cheek with a forefinger gently. She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched, and so she stole away to the window, her eyes peeled for any lingering creatures that may attack. None remained.

And so, what cause had she for concern? She laughed quietly at her overactive imagination and drew back to Toby's side, watching him slumber. She would fall asleep moments later, her head dropping to the side of the boy's bed like leaves on a clear autumn morning. She would sleep comfortably, her dreams as calm and clear as any.

If she'd known that the Goblin King had been waiting for such an opportunity to steal into the home, she would have undoubtedly forced herself to stay awake.

If she'd known he'd been waiting ever so silently in the corner of the boy's room, watching her as she drew to the boy's bed and then to the window, watching her movements with a bittersweet longing that she could never understand.

She would have taken the small Toby in her arms and held him tightly. She would have rushed from the house, safe in the knowledge that Toby was out of harms reach.

If she'd known, Sarah would have done everything differently.

But she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was before midnight when Sarah awoke to the sound of someone in the room room. She felt her neck aching and she realized she was still at the side of Toby's bed. She sighed sleepily, her eyes blearily opening.

A tall figure stood at her window, cradling Toby within his arms. Sarah was convinced it was her father perhaps consoling Toby from a frightening dream. Perhaps he'd come in to check up on her before he left to put Toby back to bed. He would nudge her awake gently soon, whispering that she'd best be off to her own room.

She went to call to him, but felt her fatigue overwhelming her. She prepared to slip back into the welcoming warmth of sleep when she realized something familiar about this figure at the window. It was the way he held himself. Tall and stern in his dark clothes, his eyes glittering like dark diamonds out of the shadows as he turned and faced her in silence.

_Those eyes._

It paralyzed her a moment, the shock at the sight of that very_ creature_ in her room, holding her brother so gently in his sinister embrace. Her fatigue left her leaving her chilled and afraid as she viewed her brother's figure limp in the goblin king's arms, and she feared for the worst.

"No!"

Sarah finally found her voice, her eyes filling with angry tears as she sat up shakily from the bed, her sleep forgotten leaving panic in its wake. Jareth's gaze drew over to her, chilling her to the core. She saw Toby shift a bit in his sleep and she felt relief flood her. Jareth seemed unperturbed on both counts, and merely brushed a stray hair from the boy's face, lulling him back to sleep before he moved towards the window.

Feeling stronger, Sarah bolted from the side of the bed, rushing towards the figure, stopping just short of hitting him. She didn't dare enrage him further when he held her little brother captive.

"You can't have him! You're not even supposed to exist anymore! I defeated you!"

"Calm yourself, Sarah," Jareth offered with a small amused grin at her anxiety, ignoring most of what she said. His voice caressed her name, drawing it out lustily, almost savoring it. "I'm not leaving. Not at present."

"What are you doing here?"

Jareth ignored her, instead opting to walk around a bit, almost dangling Toby before her as bait. She felt her fury rising, intermingling with this thick fear pressing against her abdomen, making her feel hollow and weak.

"I defeated you."

Jareth stopped, glancing over his shoulder with an offhanded smirk and appreciative gaze, ignoring what she said to him.

"My how you've grown, Sarah."

Sarah said nothing, opting instead to look everywhere but his eyes. This proved fruitless, for perverse curiosity drew her back to his pale face she'd looked upon six years ago, and Sarah noted that he didn't look much older than when she last recalled gazing at him. But his eyes were uncannily familiar. Uncomfortably so. They raked over her body, coming to rest on her own face, hypnotizing her.

"Why are you here?"

Jareth's gaze dropped from her face as Toby shifted in his sleep. He glanced back to the sleeping boy's face and gave a look that if Sarah hadn't known better, would have described as almost tender. He adopted a contemplative look then.

"A pity," he commented as if to no one in particular. "He would have made a fine goblin."

"Let him go," Sarah insisted lowly, stepping nearer.

"Why should I?" Jareth insisted with a tighter grasp on the tot, turning now to face her. "I was called."

"Liar!"

Jareth tsked lowly, giving a patronizing head shake, moving Toby from her arms reach.

"Temper temper," he cooed.

"I never called you," Sarah ground out furiously, trying her best to remain calm in the face of this man, creature. Whatever he was. "That makes you a liar."

"I never said it was _you _that called me," Jareth informed casually, humming a familiar tune to the still slumbering child in his comforting arms. Sarah knew he was waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Who then?" Sarah challenged with a snort, "Toby?"

"Don't be foolish."

"Who then?"

Jareth turned slightly, looking to her from the corner of his eye teasingly.

"Your stepmother."

"What?" Sarah shook her head lightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Not so long ago." Jareth began a casual walk around the room once more. He raised his arm in a decidedly hammy gesture skyward. "I distinctly heard the words; 'I _wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now_. I felt it only fair to oblige."

Sarah felt her face turning pink in building anger at the situation. How many times had she told herself this would never happen again? How often had she told herself that she was safe now years later, that the goblin king would never dominate anything but her occasional thoughts ever again?!

"You are truly the most horr- " suddenly Sarah stopped mid-sentence, her eyes drawing to Toby's side table. Her book, _The Labyrinth_ stared back at her, challenging her.

_Toby took it from my room earlier. They were reading it as a bedtime story. Karen must have said the words._

"She didn't know what she was saying!" Sarah was suddenly desperate, seeing as Jareth gently moved closer and closer towards the open window. "She thought she was reading a book! It's not the same!"

"What's said is said, Sarah." Jareth gave her a smirk that chilled her. "You know that better than most."

"No," Sarah whispered, drawing nearer to him, praying he didn't jump out that window forever, taking Toby along with him as Sarah watched on helplessly. Never to see Toby again. Not the Toby she knew. A Toby forever changed, who would become as twisted and sinister as the man who brought him up in a world of the Underground.

"Calm yourself," Jareth offered gently, almost casually, as if they weren't discussing the life of her brother.

"How can I be calm?" Sarah nearly growled. "You've got my brother and you're going to take him away to that place of yours."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was soft, almost lulling. "I am a fair man."

Sarah snorted loudly. Jareth raised an eyebrow before continuing on, as if he hadn't been rudely interrupted.

"And as a fair man, I am willing to strike a bargain. A trade, if you will."

At this, Sarah felt her stomach sinking. She knew the answer before she'd even asked the question. But she asked it all the same, chin jutted forward in defiance, her eyes revealing nothing.

"What sort of trade?"

Jareth said nothing, but instead moved to the window, cradling Toby within one arm, as he moved towards Sarah, his eyes trailing slowly from her feet to her eyes. When he was a mere inch or so from her, he leaned forward ever so slightly, as if he were telling her an intimate secret.

"I shall leave your dear brother here, safe and sound as when I found him, if-" at this he made an overtly dramatic gesture towards the window, "you accompany me back to the underground."

"Why?"

"Come now, Sarah," Jareth offered with a flirtatious grin. "I mustn't reveal all at present. Where is the fun in that? Sure you can appreciate a good mystery."

Sarah's arms folded in front of her, almost childishly.

"Then I'm not going."

Jareth's smile lost its humor then, his face seeming to harden ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed. Sarah felt her chest tightening as he spoke next, his breath hot on her face.

"You shall," he challenged, motioning to the small tot he held in his arms. "And you know precisely why."

Sarah was silent a moment, contemplating. What clever plan could she use? What trickery was appropriate to use against such a...creature? She realized with a churning sensation in her stomach, that there was no plan. Jareth, as always, had the upper hand. And it reflected as such in that haughty grin spreading across his features now. She was forced to comply.

"You won't ever come for him ever again?" she demanded. "You promise?"

"You have my word."

There was a pause.

"How long am I going to be there for?"

"As long as it takes."

Sarah tried not to roll her eyes at the cryptic answer. Had she found this charming at one point in her youth? Instead she nodded darkly before looking to him. "I just need a moment before I go."

"I don't see why-"

"I need to use the washroom."

"Mmmm. I wouldn't be long if I were you, Sarah." Jareth's voice was uncannily cheerful, but something underneath it was steely and a true warning. He rocked Toby back and forth meaningfully in his arms. And there was something about how he said her name now that set her on edge.

Sarah nodded, darting out the door and into the bathroom. Panting slightly in fear at what was occurring so quickly before her she splashed some cool water onto her face. Then on afterthought gave her teeth a good scrubbing- who knew when she'd next have a chance down in the underground? She rubbed her wet face with a nearby towel, lowering it as something caught her eyes.

She suddenly viewed the familiar scissors sitting on the medicine cabinet, and she felt her heart leap to her throat. Should she? Could she? Did she have the courage? Could she actually cause physical harm to Jareth of all people? She'd never harmed anyone like this before. Would she be able to?

_Perhaps I can just frighten him with them. I won't actually hurt him._

Slowly, almost delicately she picked the scissors up, watching as they glinted against the fluorescent light from above her. She caught sight of her reflection then- pale and frightened and suddenly more mature than she could ever remember. She felt like a real grown up.

Rushing back to the bedroom, she was overjoyed to see that Jareth was tucking Toby back into his bed, and that her dear little brother still hadn't woken up. Jareth glanced up casually at her arrival, standing upright and smiling gently.

Knowingly.

This thought caused Sarah's stomach to flip as she advanced, slowly, like an animal stalking it's pray before striking. She would appear demure, appeal to his baser masculine sensibilities until he believed her to be harmless.

"I was thinking," Sarah offered almost timidly, her hands behind her back. "I should pack some of my things if I'm going to be there a while."

She watched him advance slowly, his head shaking slightly at her. She backed up sloppily, the wall behind her growing closer and closer, inch by inch. Jareth's voice was calm, and low and darkly frightening.

"Such a pity."

He was suddenly before her, grasping both her wrists above her head and pressing her against the bedroom door. Sarah gasped in fright at his rough touch, closing her eyes for his face was much too close to her own. _Please don't kill me._

The offending scissors fell from her grasp then, making a light thud against the carpet at their feet. They both glanced down at the object bathed in moonlight, looking far more sinister than Sarah could ever recall. Jareth kicked them absently, sending them across the room and into the dark corner.

"A foolish mistake," Jareth rasped, leaning back slightly. "I shall warn you at this moment Sarah; don't defy me."

His grasp on her wrist loosened, and he backed away. Sarah felt her body trembling in sudden fright. This was much more serious than before. He'd never touched her like that those years ago. His words were so much darker. He seemed stronger somehow. How was this possible? Sarah's voice was low and wobbly as she spoke next.

"_What_ are you?"

Jareth observed her frightened stance detachedly, as if he were a scientist watching a test subject. Then a slow look of interest settled upon his pale features.

"Now you begin to understand."

Sarah was about to speak, when Jareth abruptly motioned towards her open window. The draped flapped soundlessly, almost beckoning her towards her perilous escape.

Sarah moved slowly, glancing at Jareth as she passed him, just as she had so many years before. She felt her heart pounding as she viewed the familiar landscape of her dreams and nightmares. No longer was there the wooded neighborhood of that afternoon. Now what remained was a desolate Labyrinth.

"Just as I remembered it."

Thank you kindly for your fabulous reviews! I really appreciate them. Just as a heads up; I've decided to make a mailing list, letting anyone who's interested know when I've updated. If you're interested, please a.) e-mail me at givemethechildyahoo.ca or b.) leave your e-mail address under the 'reviews' section. Thanks again everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Indeed."

Jareth was suddenly close, and Sarah realized that they were no longer in the bedroom. They were on a hill, overlooking the labyrinth. There were towers with turrets, massive walls, spires and domes, a portcullis and drawbridge. The whole edifice was built on top of a sharply rising mound that Sarah could recall so easily. Around it the lightning flickered and forked like snakes' tongues. Beyond was blackness. It was all too familiar, but this time, Sarah turned quickly, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Jareth looked to her quizzically, the sunset behind him giving his hair and unearthly glow. He looked almost ethereal standing before her and this disturbed Sarah more than she knew. How could something so wicked masquerade around in something that looked so pure? Still her anger burned and bubbled within.

"You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Time is of the essence, Sarah." Jareth gave her a dark look. "We haven't time for you to be giving soppy goodbyes to a tot who won't even remember it in the morning."

"But it's not fa-" Sarah stopped herself suddenly, her cheeks reddening slightly. Jareth's knowing smirk was back as he sauntered towards her, her eyes downcast.

"Don't tell me. _Fair_, Sarah?"

Sarah said nothing, but turned her head from him, refusing to be caught up in his games. She was here as pure amusement. She was here as sport. The sooner he'd had his fun with her; she would be able to return home. That was all that mattered.

"Surely by now, _dear girl_, you've learned that life is many things, least of all, _fair_."

Sarah was again silent, which irritated the goblin king slightly. But he remained resolved, and instead began rushing ahead of her. The girl would follow suit soon enough. And he was right, no sooner had he begun his walk towards the labyrinth doors than was there the unmistakable sound of the sullen girl's feet treading over the grass behind him.

Jareth contained a small chuckle of mirth at the knowledge of what lay before her.

Sarah took an opportunity to view him as they treaded on towards the labyrinth wall. She thought that time would diminish his size. That she would think him not so tall, not so grown up. Like in childhood, when grown ups appear so large and menacing. But he was just as she remembered those years ago. He was that and more.

His hair shone silkily behind him, the same shade, length, everything. It was if he hadn't changed one bit. Suddenly his dramatic attire didn't seem so cheesy or his mannerisms so hammy. He seemed so perfectly set in here, amongst the twisting trees and orange sky.

It was the curse of this place.

She wondered idly if Toby would be alright. Would her father and stepmother be home soon? What if Toby woke up in the middle of the night? What if something happened to him because she'd been kidnapped? So many worries. Her teeth gritted as she looked to the tall, supercilious form of Jareth a few yards a way and felt her hatred for him boiling within her.

But yet, something within her knew that Toby would be fine. That he would sleep well onto into the morning, when her parents had returned. She felt her throat growing tight, her mind in that house of hers, watching as they rushed in, calling for her. Crying, frightened.

All because of him.

_I hate you_.

Jareth turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder at Sarah. Her eyes were harsh and staring straight ahead of her. The change of expression and demeanor was almost startling, but he showed no sign of acknowledgement.

The wall suddenly loomed before them with mud bricks that seemed to sparkle, with vines weaving in betwixt the cracks. It towered higher than Sarah recalled, catching her off guard, her thoughts of home and Toby momentarily forgotten.

"We're really here," she offered gently, mainly to herself. Her eyes darted to and from either side of it, peeled for a familiar figure of her past to come and cheerfully call to her, to reassure her that not everything was awful in this horrid place, to give her some semblance of hope.

"Looking for someone?" Jareth inquired gently. Sarah immediately looked to the ground, praying she hadn't already given too much away. Poor, dear Hoggle. She hoped no harm would come to him at her impetuous zeal to see him.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Quite."

For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size  
each other up at the outset of a long contest. All at once, Jareth's gloved hand was before her, holding a crystal sphere out to her.

_A crystal, nothing more. Except that if you look into it ... it will__  
__show you your dreams...Do you want it, Sarah?_

It was hypnotizing, the way it danced along his knuckles, coming to rest in perfect symmetry above his fingertips. It was breathtaking, and all of a sudden a familiar face was in the sphere. Sarah couldn't contain her joy.

"Hoggle!"

"Mmm," Jareth offered with his eyes locked on her enchanted face. He held the sphere out towards her, teasingly. "Would you care to see him?"

Sarah's smile dropped, her eyes looking to his face in question and suspicion. If she showed true excitement, she had a feeling Jareth would manage to ruin that as well. She viewed him advancing, the crystal ball drawing nearer.

"Not now."

"Sarah." Jareth gave her a flirtatious smile, "there's no need to be coy."

Sarah wanted to refuse, to say she could see perfectly well from where she was standing, but something held her back. Something made her want to see Hoggle up close for herself, as if it would convince her. Jareth was before her now, holding the sphere out towards her as if he were a hopeful young man proposing to his childhood love.

"It's quite alright," he assured her quietly then, his voice almost soothing. "It's perfectly safe."

Sarah allowed her hand to drift to the object, slowly, waiting to see if anything was revealed on Jareth's face. He looked calm. Her eyes slipped back to the sphere, her fingertips coming close to it. She couldn't help herself. All at once a tingling sensation began in her arm, warming her.

Jareth's other hand came to rest on her left hand, and she jerked back at the unexpected sensation, gasping softly. He sighed exasperatedly and stood, the sphere disappearing with a flick of his wrist.

"Another time, then." His eyes lazily drew behind her, his face showcasing his displeasure. "Ah, we've company."

Sarah was about to question him about the sphere as she traveled his gaze, seeing as a figure suddenly appeared, hobbling down the walls, muttering to himself. Little fairy's giggled to themselves, flying around the little dwarf's head in amusement.

"Let me alone," Hoggle complained irritably, batting them away with his hand as he marched towards Sarah and Jareth. Sarah could barely contain her joy at the mere sight of him.

"Hoggle!"

Two dark eyes stared up before him, and before Sarah could stop herself, she was rushing towards him, gathering him in a tight hug before pulling back to see his astonished face.

Jareth watched the scene with detached interest. He felt his jaw clenching at the sight. She'd happily gather that little slug into an embrace before she'd even deign to have him, a king no less, come within two feet of her? He gave a sneer before turning back to the wall, snapping his gloved fingers efficiently. His gaze turned back to the girl and dwarf, and he felt his irritation growing.

"Where's your spray can?" Sarah offered with a grin, seeing that Hoggle held nothing in his hands to defend himself against the vicious fairies.

"Well," Hoggle looked to the ground, absently kicking the dirt with his tiny feet. "I decided that maybe killing them fairy's wasn't the nicest thing to be doin'."

"I see." Sarah smiled knowingly, glad that some part of her still lived on in her friends. Hoggle's eyes were suddenly glittering as he glanced up at his old friend in what seemed like confusion.

"Sarah," he whispered gently, "why did you never call?"

Sarah felt the confusion clouding her features. Why had she never called? Why had _they _never come? Jareth suddenly appeared at their side.

"But-"

"That'll be just enough, Hedgewart," Jareth offered, using a casual boot to slide Hoggle out of the way. His hand fell to the small of Sarah's back as he guided her into the Labyrinth's now open doors. She swiveled, trying to glance behind her.

"Wait, I want to-"

"There shall be plenty of time for catch up," Jareth assured her, his hand pressing into the small of her back more roughly.

"Of course," Sarah replied, glancing forlornly to her friend, her heart sinking. For even now, she knew it wasn't to be. Jareth was like a spoiled child; she was his toy now. No others were to be playing with her.

The last thing she remembered viewing before disappearing into the shadowy depths of the labyrinth, that land of dark enchantment, were the dark and water eyes of her slowly disappearing friend.

note: Sorry for the delays! Exams are finally finished! More chapters will be coming and at a far quicker rate I assure you. They'll also be a lot longer! Thank you so much for the inspiring reviews, and e-mails!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fingers of light began to spread over the bricks of the maze as the sun began to rise. Stretched out at Sarah's feet was the Labyrinth. Her heart jumped as they entered into the familiar looking place. She recognized the initial labyrinth stretch looming right and left for what seemed like eternity.

Everything glittered maliciously, she observed. Like dark jewels stuck out in every crevice. Sarah knew why such an illusion existed. What was to be feared of glitter and sparkles? She idly wondered if other's had entered into this place under the spell of promised riches, only to be forever lost in its confusing clutches. She remembered the oubliette and shuddered visibly.

"Cold, Sarah?"

She sneered at his words and observed as Jareth drew towards the sparkling wall before him. She saw him appraise it as a seasoned expert would observe collectibles. Watching him approach the wall suddenly caused her to recall her first visit to the labyrinth and how she'd been instructed by that helpful little worm. She almost smiled at the memory.

_'"Ooh," the worm said, "you ain't looking right, you ain't. It's full__  
__of openings. It's just that you ain't seeing 'em, that's all."'_

She saw Jareth enter the same way she had those years ago, but much more casually. A man who knew exactly what he was doing. Sarah felt uncomfortably lost in these surroundings with him. He was so tricky, so devious. With every logical thing she held true to he was turning it on its head!

Jareth stepped before the large amass of bricks before him, his hands at his side as he entered into the wall, head held high. When he had entered, he turned slowly, looking to Sarah expectantly.

Sarah felt herself glued to the spot. Once she entered into that place, full stepped into that familiar and yet frightening place, there really was no turning back. She glanced down the long aisle on either side of her, wondering how she could get back. Did she dare?

She glanced back to Jareth, whose face bore the look of calm reassurance. She wanted to slap that supercilious look right off his pale face. She knew why she had to go through with all of this. She knew why she couldn't run from him home. Toby. She couldn't continue to live in fear that he would somehow be turned into a creature and all because she had called Jareth that first time.

"Time is fleeting," Jareth called out, breaking her thoughts.

Sarah felt her stomach dropping as she made her way forward, walking towards the wall before her. She touched the sides gingerly, feeling their cold and slightly damp texture. She grimaced before stepping into the wall, her hands before her blindly searching. Jareth was waiting for her on the other side, appraising her without her knowledge and when he saw her enter he began walking in one direction rather hurriedly.

"Wait," she called impulsively after him, seeing the direction they were headed in. "We go this way?"

"Of course. It leads directly to the castle," Jareth offered, bemused.

Jareth continued on purposefully as Sarah muttered something that he couldn't quite catch, but sounded suspiciously like: "stupid little worm".

It was ten minutes later, with Sarah following Jareth like a lost puppy, for she knew if she ran he could find her easily in this place. And if she didn't do as she had promised Toby's life may be in danger. She looked to the creature's back before her, noting the perfect posture and how he radiated charisma (which was completely wasted on her for she saw right through the charade.)

"Are we almost to the castle?" she finally offered dimly.

"It's a short walk yet," Jareth called over his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I'm just surprised," Sarah offered with a listless shrug. "Does it usually take you this long to reach the castle?"

"Of course not," Jareth replied haughtily. He turned on his heel, and stalked towards her calmly, a small smirk about his lips. "I could have had us there with a snap."

Sarah observed the man's countenance, his easy smile and careless way of addressing her. Suddenly he didn't seem the same. Didn't seem as powerful. She viewed the labyrinth stretching out before her. There was something amiss in this place, and she could feel it in the air. But was it the place that had changed or her? Or was it him?

_Why does he need me here_? Sarah questioned herself rapidly. _He's all powerful, he has everything he wants right here. Why would someone with that much power-_

Suddenly the light went on for Sarah.

"I don't believe you."

Jareth raised a sardonic eyebrow at her words. "You don't what?"

"I don't believe you," Sarah repeated, arms folded. "I think I know why I'm here."

Jareth crossed his own arms, leaning one against the firm wall of the labyrinth. "And what conclusion have you come to?"

She frowned slightly at the pet name but continued. "You're losing your powers. You've brought me here because I'm the one that defeated you. I'm the only one that can reinstate your power!"

There was a heavy pause between them, one in which Sarah viewed Jareth's mouth twitching slightly. She assumed he was trying to control his features, but much to her chagrin she realized he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Ah Sarah," Jareth said, so sure of himself that Sarah realized she'd been way off the mark. She stood there before him unsure of what he may do next. He continued, his smirk never fading.

"Poor confused girl. I chose not to get us to the castle so quickly in the hopes that we might talk a bit. Get to know one another better. I assure you, my powers have not waned in the slightest. Why, if I wished for us to be at the castle now, it would be all too easy."

He'd moved from his spot on the wall, his frame coming closer to her own. He leaned in gently, his hot breath tickling her ear and his voice a dark whisper. "It would be a piece of cake, to use your charming turn of phrase."

Sarah felt herself reddening at his words, feeling even more the clumsy youth she had been and in some ways still was. He pulled away, and motioned for her to follow suit. She complied darkly, her eyes at the ground and her teeth grinding in irritation.

"But I don't suppose you feel much like talking now, do you Sarah?"

Sarah said nothing, her gaze still on the ground before her. She heard a soft chuckle from ahead and sighed to herself in frustration. She hoped Toby appreciated all the junk she'd had to go through for him. Jareth turned slightly, still walking.

"I thought not."

Before she could say or do anything, Jareth was before her. He gave her a puzzling look before grasping her hand in his own. She felt the soft material of his gloves wrapped around her fingers. The world began to spin slightly, and so she closed her eyes tightly.

She felt Jareth's grip releasing her own, and so she opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid at what she may see. What she did see surprised, but did not frighten her.

"The castle."

"What did you expect?" Jareth scoffed as she gazed around the new room. She'd never been in this one before.

She was in a large expanse of a room, with gilded columns and mirrors everywhere as if the room had once known opulence. Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. It was if under all this beauty, there was an underlying sense of decay. A place that had once been beautiful, but like a toy that had been forgotten and left to fend for itself, it was worn down and a shell of what it once was.

Sarah idly wondered what the place would have been like had it continued to be kept up. She hadn't time to dwell on the thought, for her eyes were trained on Jareth who undid his cape and lazily threw it to the floor. She viewed it floating to the ground when she thought she heard something. She turned, seeing nothing but scuffed marble floors and high walls that made her feel remarkably small in comparison. When she looked back to Jareth, she viewed that the cape was gone.

"Your cape," Sarah said gently, almost to herself.

"They'll take care of it," Jareth offered with a flippant wave of his hand. Sarah wasn't exactly sure who 'they' were, but she had an idea she didn't really want to know.

"Oh."

Jareth looked to her with a flirtatious grin on his face before stepping over to her, his hands coming to rest at the top of her jacket. She felt him unzipping it slowly, his eyes never leaving her own. Her body responded before her mind, and she turned from him, clutching the zipper and drawing it upwards.

"I'm cold."

Jareth's eyes flashed with irritation only a minute and then he gave a curt nod. With that he was stalking off down one of the long hallways.

"I suggest you keep up," he threw over his shoulder. "It's far too easy for a girl like you to get lost in a place like this."

Sarah didn't dare wait to see if he was bluffing. Already she could feel eyes on her from all directions. Shuddering slightly, she followed quickly after Jareth, her eyes scanning the darkened halls before her for any clue as to what lurked in the shadows.

They walked a few moments before Jareth suddenly turned round sharply, causing the oblivious Sarah to walk right into him. She noted with flushing cheeks that he didn't seem to mind at all. Pulling back quickly, she gave him a dark look.

"You may pick any room you like," Jareth said cordially when she'd recovered. His hands dramatically swished around him, silently offering her what she desired. "Anything you wish shall be yours."

Sarah felt her stomach sinking as he said this. Suddenly she realized with fresh nausea that her stay was going to be a long one indeed. Her eyes scanned the long hall of many doors, stopping upon the long door at the end of the hallway.

_Thick_, she noted dimly. _Thick and it looks like there are locks. Good for keeping out unwelcome pests._

She was aware that Jareth's magic could break down the sturdiest of locks, but with any luck any other creatures in the castle would be deterred. Perhaps if she was lucky, Jareth would get the hint.

"I'll take that one," Sarah said, pointing down the hall. "The one with the tall wooden door and crystal doorknob."

Jareth's smirk died slowly as he realized her request, "that room is off limits."

"But you said I could have any room I wanted," Sarah challenged, her hands upon her hips. "And I want that one."

"Life is cruel that way," Jareth sneered. "My position still stands. You may have any room you desire, except the one at the end of the hall."

"This is ridiculous," Sarah said with a rolling of her eyes. Before Jareth could add anything snide, she stole across the hallway, barging into the nearest bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

The room was barely lit, but she was pleased to see a thick padlock on her side of the door. _Perhaps Jareth will take the hint_ she smiled to herself, locking it with a soft click.

She turned and viewed the room before her; decayed splendor. The bed was a large four poster bed of faded crimson, fit for a queen, surely. The dressers were a rich mahogany, and the closet was separated with a thick piece of fabric. There was a fireplace, already lit as if expecting her arrival.

She was surprised to see she had a window and rushed towards it eagerly. This would be her escap- the words died in her mind as she leaned over the windowsill, ever so slowly. Her stomach lurched as she looked below. Everything was minuscule, the figures small dots. She could see the entire Goblin city and labyrinth from where she stood, looking out. She was so high up, there was no escape.

She backed away, looking for any other escape route, should she grow desperate. She saw none. She felt her anger and fear bubbling inside of her and fell to the bed distraught.

"Oh someone take me away from this awful place!" Sarah moaned into her hands.

"How familiar."

Sarah knew she shouldn't be surprised to see him sitting casually on her bed, but it was still a shock to her system. Jareth leaned against the pillows, his hands behind his head.

"Comfortable," he commented with a grin. Sarah pulled back to the end of the bed, her eyes red rimmed and furious.

"Get out."

"Temper temper," Jareth cooed, rising slowly. "I shall leave when the right time arises."

"The right time is now," Sarah intoned angrily, sliding to a standing position and moving to the door. "Get out."

"I shall," Jareth said, but he made no move to do so.

"If you don't, I will."

"But how do you propose leaving, Sarah?" Jareth offered casually. "You've locked yourself in...But do you have a key?"

Sarah felt her cheeks reddening slightly at his words. In all her flurry of rushing in and locking everything out, she'd forgotten that to unlock the lock, she'd need one.

"You know I don't."

"I do know that," Jareth said with a nod, stealing closer to her. "And I will be overjoyed to come to your aid once again, Sarah. But times have changed and my services are not free."

"Like they ever were," Sarah mumbled to herself angrily.

"I have my price."

"Isn't me being a prisoner here price enough?"

Jareth said nothing, only continued to gaze at her in that feral way of his. As if she were a most delectable looking cake he was aching to sample. She grew uneasy under such a gaze, and finally relented with a sigh.

"Fine, what's the price?"

He stepped closer, causing her heart to hiccup.

"One kiss."

"Oh, just get away from me," Sarah sputtered disgustedly, moving to the closet just to be away from him and his animalistic gaze. He followed her slowly, stalking towards her.

She turned and felt her stomach dropping at once. Inside the closet were the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. Once was more elaborate and beautiful than the next. In colors of red, green, white, pink, blue...everything! They were like the clothes she once used to play dress up in but much more amazing.

"Do you still long to wear them?" Jareth cooed in her ear. She shivered at the sensation; she hadn't realized he was so close. But that was the curse of this place, being wrapped up in daydreams. She was still gazing at the dresses and brought a timid hand to the white one, closest to her.

"Yes."

"You haven't even seen all of them," Jareth whispered, his hand coming from behind her to pull the red curtain back and showcase all the clothes in the closet. She felt her heart hiccup at the gorgeous fabrics, the gold beading, the diamond cuffs and more. Sarah's eyes traveled through them like a child scanning the candy shelves, stopping suddenly on a large, elaborate ball gown of silver and grey. Her heart began to flutter and she felt weak.

"That dress..."

"Yes," Jareth soothed.

"I know that dress."

"Do you?" Jareth asked innocently, bringing it off its hook and holding it out to her. "Perhaps you'd like to try it on now?"

She nodded gently at his gentle offer. Sarah's eyes were glazed and she reached out for the elaborate ball gown, remembering how beautiful she'd looked that night. How stunning and mature she had been in Jareth's arms. She'd looked so grown up as she swayed to the music with him. Oh, the days when she longed for maturity. Now she'd do anything to turn back the clock. But as her fingers grazed the fabric, she felt a jolt and her head cleared.

"No. Get it away from me."

Jareth's face turned from knowing to furious all too quickly. He was like a child with those emotions. When he didn't get what he wanted he turned into a sulking child.

"Fine."

He threw the dress into the closet, not bothering to hang it up once more. It didn't occur to Sarah to question how he knew she'd pick that room and have all these clothes ready. It didn't matter; she wouldn't be staying. She looked to the dress, looking suddenly dismal and pathetic crumpled in the corner like that. It infuriated her to see it so easily tossed aside.

Before she could say anything in protestation at his immature actions, Jareth had gripped her roughly by the wrist and dragged her towards him. She kept her head down; for fear that he would take her kiss by force. She knew she was powerful, but this was Jareth's world. Who knew what magic he could conjure?

"Let me go."

"Look at me, Sarah."

"No."

"I demand it."

Suddenly he was moving forwards, pushing her gently into the wall. Sarah could feel her heart pounding painfully within her chest. This was all so foreign to her. The Jareth of not so long ago had never been this demanding. The Jareth she once knew had been menacing, but not so...

"You're different," Sarah whispered, trying to find the courage to look at him. It failed, and her eyes could only rest at his sharply angular chin. His face drew nearer as she spoke.

"Different?" he rasped against her cheek.

Jareth paused, his face drawing back and his grip loosening.

"Perhaps you like me better different, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes drew to his own then in surprise. Her face flushed slightly at his scrutiny and she wished for nothing more than to be left alone. As if he could hear her thoughts, Jareth moved from her and towards the door. He looked over his shoulder to her back, her head slightly tilted downward into her hands.

"I should leave you to get more comfortable."

He moved to the door, his hand on the doorknob when she spoke. Her voice was quiet but firm, determined. He would always pause for a voice like that.

"I want to know why I'm here."

He didn't move much for a moment, his mismatched eyes gazing at the door in front of him. He heard her turn and could feel those eyes of hers upon him. He stood straighter and turned slightly until his eyes were fixed upon her own.

They looked to one another a moment in mute appreciation. Opponents. Equals. Sarah's mouth parted slightly. It was Jareth who moved however, the first to drag his eyes away because of the intensity of the moment.

"In due time, Sarah."

With that, he walked through the arch of the door, closing it slowly behind him. Leaving Sarah to fall to her knees; covering her face with her hands.

Silently praying for hope.


End file.
